Discusiones, cafés, y otras cosillas
by Saorii Blake
Summary: Quién hubiera pensado que por ir a esa cafetería y soportar los dramas de su amiga se conocerían. Cuando Macbeth piensa que pueden ser echados del local y tener que buscar una cafetería favorita nueva, Freed piensa que su amiga, es una problemática donde sea que vaya. [Primera historia en conjunto 3] [Dedicada a Majo, por siempre darnos ánimos.]


Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Los usamos sin su permiso. Sorry not sorry. Sin embargo la trama sí es nuestra.

Palabras: 1110 (y nosotras pensando que sería menos)

Personajes/Parejas: Macbeth/Freed. Sorano y Evergren.

Advertencias: Ligero OoC -quizá mucho- Slash/Yaoi. Incoherencias everywhare. Cualquier error ortográfico o gramatical ha sido puesto adrede, no es que nuestros celulares nos trolleen sin querer.

Notas de las sexys y brillantes autoras al final

* * *

Dedicado a Majo/Fu-chan/Kohai/Hija y demás, nuestra tercera integrante del trío hard que cuando volvio de vacaciones se encuentro con que sus dos personitas especiales se hicieron una cuenta conjunta en medio del sueño. Te será fácil adivinar quién escribió estas notas xDDD ¡Te extrañabamos! Y no tenemos perdón de Dios ~ni de Satanás~ esto debió de estar listo hace semanas. Mis más sinceras disculpas :x Igual te loveamos~

 **Bienvenida a casa**

* * *

I

Se encontraban en una cafetería —una de esas raras y excéntricas que no eran para nada su gusto, pero sí el de su amiga—. Las meseras iban y venían por el lugar, el sonido de tazas y charlas era suave, habiendo pocos clientes aquella tarde, y él entendía la razón, el cielo estaba nublado, había amenaza de tormenta, pero vamos, que ella quería un jodido café.

Tomó asiento en una de las mesas, no es que fueran a tardar mucho, pero es que el ambiente fuera del lugar —y la extraña tranquilidad del mismo—, hacían que se le antojara dormir, aún más de lo que ya quería. Tan pronto como estuvo sentado cerró los ojos, escuchó a su amiga preguntar que si quería beber lo de siempre,

a lo que él se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Bendita paz, casi olvidaba que estaba fuera de su cama.

Entonces sucedió.

Gritos.

Una voz en especial llamó su atención.

Abrió un ojo, mirando hacia el punto de donde los gritos provenían. Maldijo. Ahí iban otra vez, debería estar acostumbrado, después de conocer a Erik toda la vida, y de estar pegados en la adolescencia, tenía que estar realmente acostumbrado a este tipo de escenas. Aunque bueno, Erik solía irse a los golpes, Sorano se inclinaba más a los gritos —aunque después de su relación con Erik ya empezaba a mostrar las garras, literalmete—. Buscó con la mirada a su amiga, deseando que su nariz no estuviera haciendo ese extraño aleteo de cuando esta enojada, y de paso ver con quien discutía.

No le sorprendió verse equivocado. Sorano se encontraba allí parada discutiendo con otra chica de largo cabello castaño ondulado y gafas, al parecer peleaban porque habían atendido primero a la otra —siendo honesto no sabía quien llegó primero, no se les entendía nada de lo que gritaban—. Las miró unos segundos, viendo la pelea verbal volverse más agresiva, insultándose la una a la otra, prácticamente toda la cafetería las miraba. Suspiró y se levantó finalmente, dispuesto a parar el espectáculo antes de que los corrieran y no pudieran volver —lo cual probablemente implicaría volver a buscar una cafetería favorita para la albina—, notando solo cuando estaba casi al lado de Sorano que había un chico que ya estaba intentando cerrar el telón sin éxito alguno; eso provocó una ligera risa en él, conocía a su amiga y sabía que mientras ese chico se limitará a calmar a la castaña la albina seguiría discutiendo.

Se aclaró la garganta y por primera vez desde que pisó el local habló. —Sorano, sólo toma tu estúpido café.

Ella detuvo lo que él llamaba su patalear, sólo para mirarlo enojada.—¡No se trata sólo de un jodido café!

La castaña ignoró al chico que la acompañaba —que por cierto se notaba enojado con ella, aunque a ella eso no le importará—, y también habló. —Si, es algo más importante ¡Hay niveles!

El chico que hasta este momento estaba furioso cambio su expresión a una completa curiosidad. —Ever, ¿qué dices?

La albina tomó la palabra, adelantándose a la castaña. —Qué hay niveles, es obvio—. Dijo obviando lo anterior.

—Claro que los hay, existe un orden establecido. —exclamó la llamada Ever, mientras golpeaba el piso con su zapato de tacón rojo.

—Vivimos en una democracia. —la albina volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia su anterior "contrincante"

—¡El respeto al derecho ajeno es la paz! —afirmó la castaña con un extraño brillo.

—No puedes ir por ahí saltando gente. —Sorano se cruzó de brazos.

—Es una grosería y falta de respeto. —Ever también repitió ese acto.

—Aunque sea una irrespetuosa muchas veces. —razonó la albina

—Pero hay gente que lo merece.

Macbeth sonrió, estaba muy divertido, dirigió su mirada al otro chico ahí

—¿Siempre es así también?—, preguntó, porque la escena de verdad era graciosa, estaba acostumbrado a su amiga peleando con las personas, pero era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien parecida a ella, o al menos en su forma de discutir, pero al parecer el chico de cabellos verdes no lo estaba.

Para sorpresa del moreno, el otro no estaba muy bien —¿Te parece divertido verlas pelear?—, comentó con un deje de molestia, estaba fastidiado, el sólo quería su café, y se encontró con ese problema de quien había llegado primero, ¿qué no podían sólo quedarse calladas y ya? ¿cuánto podían tardar en prepararlos? Y luego para fastidiarlo más, el otro tipo parecía muy a gusto con la situación.

—Claro que si, pero a la vez no —razonó, ignorando a las chicas que ahora parecían hablar muy civilizadamente.

El otro sólo suspiro. —Igual yo, sólo veníamos por un café.

—Y terminamos así, pero venga, que al menos ya están charlando bien.

Ambos las vieron, sus amigas ahora discutían con la empleada, reclamando que los cafés se encontraban fríos.

—¿Amigos o pareja? —Macbeth se animó a preguntar.

—Amigos, por fortuna.

Ambos sentían que esto se volvía incómodo, pero la sensación, era agradablemente incómoda.

—Interesante, igual yo con Sora. Me llamo Macbeth, por cierto. —extendió la mano hacía el sujeto.

—Freed, y ella es Evergreen —se presento, mientras lo saludaba con la mano, ambos sometieron una sensación difícil de explicar—. ¿Suelen venir aquí seguido?

Interés.

—Si, ¿ustedes? —tras verlo asistir, se aventuró a continuar—. Quizá a la próxima podamos venir juntos por un café, sin todo este show.

—Claro.

Y ambos supieron, que no sería sólo una salida.

II

—Pensé que lo ibas a besar ahí mismo. —comento la albina al salir del local, mientras veía su café favorito, un mokachino con extra azúcar, canela y crema irlandesa.

—¿Qué? —Macbeth se mostro sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga—. No jodas Sorano, ni tu te andas besando con las personas a los cinco minutos. —dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café negro; Muy caliente rodó lo ojos, seguía sin creer que Sorano hizo que les cambiarán el café ya que, según ella, estaban fríos.

—Nop, soy muy cuidadosa en eso. Pero vamos, ¿El chico te gusta? —la voz sugerente con lo que decía aquellas palabras lo sorprendio. ¿Qué quería dar a entender?

—Es agradable por lo que pude ver.

—Eres el ejemplo que para ser homosexual no se tiene que ser un puto obsesionado con cojer y los penes —detuvo su andar y levanto la vista hacia el cielo nublado—. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

—Y yo de que no seas tan superficial como pareces.

—Aún así quiero detalles, cuando vayas a su cita quiero saberlo todo, bueno no. Guardate lo sucio. —hizo una mueca de asco, que sólo provocó la risa del moreno.

* * *

N/A

Saorii: Ha sido duro, pero hemos acabado, estamos agradecidas a quienes nos betearon en secreto, ya que casi los amenace, pero no diré sus nombres por su reputación(?) Hablando por las dos, creemos que FF merece buenos slash, donde traten a los personajes como son, así que, nuestro primer trabajo juntas fue por eso. Me ha gustado trabajar con Kira, porque ha sido un reto xD y me ayudó en practicar muchas cosas :x Fussita, espero que te guste, te loveamos hard.

Kira dice que: Aunque en realidad no hice mucho, espero te guste nuestro Macbreed Fu *insertar corazón*. Y como dijo Sao, hay que hacer buenos slash y dejarnos de pelotudeces (hablando criollo como dice mi abuela) de que sean unas putas baratas, como vimos en horribles ff que no nombraremos para evitarnos una tormenta de arena desértica.

Gracias por leer y sha, dejen las verduras en un cajón, no desperdicien gente.

Ba dum tss, bitches(?)xD


End file.
